Changing Tides
by JavaJuno
Summary: The War is over, and now Sasuke must prove his loyalty to Konoha as well as the Allied Nations. Naruto has to accompany Sasuke on his redemption mission. During the time they have to spend together, things are going to change, but is it for good or worse? Story is rated M, but will not hit M rating chapters till later.
1. 01 - In Which Naruto Receives Important

**Authors Note : I imagine there are tons of errors in this document. I'm really sorry, but it shouldn't be unreadable, just super choppy.**

**Disclaimer : No, I don't own Naruto.**

**01 - In Which Naruto Receives Important News**

You would think after two and a half years of searching for him I would know exactly what to do when I finally got him back in the village.

You would think after several long months of soul searching I would know exactly what these feelings inside me are; not be completely confused as to why my heart clenches up when I set eyes on him.

You would think after the war, when we tried to kill each other for what I hope is the last time, we would settle back into some long ago created rhythm that only we could understand.

You would think, wouldn't you?

So why is it that I now find myself nervously standing in Tsunade Baa-chan's office, along with the rest of Team 7, with no idea what is going on or how things are about to go down. I wish I could find my usual bubbly self to smile and act like none of this is a big deal. Like maybe if I can bring some semblance of my peppy spirit to this anxiety filled room, then this won't be so bad. But even I know what certain situations call for these days, and this is no time for obnoxious Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke," my Hokage's voice bites out quick and hard. I flinch at the voice; so used to that severity being used to scold me. How will Sasuke react to her saying his name like that? Will it upset him? Does he even get upset by things like that? "You proved your allegiance to the Allied Shinobi Nations during the war, and I can't say anything against what you and Naruto decided to do." She wrinkles her nose and I can tell she definitely _does_ want to say. "You have committed several horrible crimes, which cannot just be overlooked." I open my mouth to defend him, but a quick glare from Tsunade Baa-chan and a hit to the back of the head from Sakura quickly stills my words. "Moving along with the new way of trying to make a peaceful world, you are not going to be drastically punished. There are going to be some conditions you must go through, however." From the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke nod at Granny to continue.

"You must make a formal apology to all the Great Shinobi Nations for the behavior you displayed at the Summit. You must also make a more personal apology to the Raikage and his brother. There will always be at least one Anbu trailing you outside the village, and if this Anbu is purposefully lost," she narrows her eyes, "I will take it as a direct threat against us. And the last thing," she sighs and rubs her temples. I can already tell this is going to be the icing on the hell cake. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke must share living quarters until I see otherwise fit."

_ Eh, what?_

I don't know whether to protest on behalf of my safety or Sasuke's sanity. Both seem like viable points to get across. "Tsunade Baa-chan, we can't live together." I splutter out in what would be a yell for anyone else, but to me it's just my nervous voice. "We'll tear the place apart! We'll tear each other apart!"

Tsunade Baa-chan slams her fist down on her table. I wince and step back as I hear the table crack. Is she imagining my head in place of the table? I take another quick step backwards as to not find out. "This is not debatable, Naruto. These are my orders." She sighs and leans her head back with her eyes closed. "Sasuke abandoned Konoha for two years to pursue his own wants, and there are going to be repercussions for that. Both of you should be thankful that what with the debates going on about continuing the Shinobi Alliance and moving towards a more peaceful and stable world, the consequences are not far steeper. If he had decided to come back just months before the war, he probably would have faced life in prison, if not worse. In this scenario Naruto, you are Sasuke's prison cell. Everyone in this village is well aware you are the only one who could go up against him, and that's why you're the only one fit to play the guard." She sends a death glare to Sasuke and then shifts it to me. "I'm not going to play games here and make you think everything is okay. People still don't trust you," she nods to Sasuke, "and if Naruto is with you they will feel better. I can't help it if this goes against what either one of you would like to happen, because it will make the villager's and the other nations feel safer and be more calm about our acceptance of you back inside Konoha walls." She shakes her head and moves her hands to her temples. "We have a long way to go before Sasuke is no longer seen as a hostile living among us."

"Tsunade Baa-chan," I hold my hands up in a please-calm-down way at the threatening gaze she sends to me, "I was just going to ask that you stop talking like that about Sasuke, especially in front of Sasuke. It's not welcoming and I don't like it." Granny's eyes soften at that, and I hear her mutter a soft apology to Sasuke under her breath.

"I am ready and willing to put all this behind us, but I must have the cooperation of everyone." At this, she scans the room with her eyes, allowing everyone to feel the intensity of her gaze. Shizune shuffles nervously beside Granny's desk, and it surprises me to realize she hasn't interjected anything this entire time. Sakura bows next to me, giving her master a small "yes" before standing straight again. Kakashi and Yamato both nod their heads in unison, and Sai… Well, Sai just stands there and gives her one of his possibly fake smiles. I shake my head at that; he's gonna find himself busted through a wall soon if he doesn't cut it out.

"Alright, everyone out but Sasuke. Naruto, you are to continue living in your current accommodations until I send a messenger to tell you otherwise. Sasuke is leaving the village in a few days, what with making trips to the other villages, so enjoy your single living arrangements while you can." She actually cracks me a small smile, like somehow this is all humorous. But the smile is comforting, and I can't help but crack one back at her. On my way out the door I give her a quick thumbs up, and it might be my imagination, but it looks like her shoulders let go of just a little bit of their tension.

I like to think so, anyways.

Sakura and I walk out of the newly formed Hokage building together, not saying a word for once. Neither of us sure what is safe to say, or what even needs to be said. Ever since the war, Sakura's crush on Sasuke seems to have faded. Maybe she saw a side of him that she didn't like? I don't know, but her silence bothers me. I put on a fake grin and nudge her shoulder. "You wanna go to Ichiraku with me? We haven't been since we got back."

She glances at me with a soft smile, and I'm not surprised or disappointed when she shakes her head no. "Actually, I think I'm going to go home and spend a well-deserved in-house vacation with my parents."

A real smile graces my lips at that. "I think that sounds like a great idea, Sakura." At the corner of the street we part ways with a quick wave of our hands, and then I'm setting off towards my small living space. I can't call it an apartment or a house, because it's just a single room with a futon inside. They built several small buildings like this, just large enough to house shinobi from the elements. Around the corner of small boarding rooms are public showers that anyone can use, but mostly the shinobi who live in these locations step foot in them.

When I enter my room, I'm struck by how simple and bare it is. I don't have anything to clutter the place up with like I did at my apartment, and there's no kitchen so no point in buying cup ramen. Loneliness settles over me, and I immediately want to go find something to do.

Maybe… Maybe living with someone else won't be such a bad thing. I mean, I'm sure there will be separate bedrooms, so really it's just a matter of sharing the living space. And what better way to get back to being Sasuke's friend than to be around him all the time?

Alright, so that plan might actually be better if I wasn't around him constantly. He'll probably get irritated with me and shove a kunai through my chest. Of course, that would create some problems for him, so he might refrain.

I hear a soft knock on my door. Who would be bothering me right now? When I pull the door open, my silver haired sensei is standing there, giving me a one eyed smile.

"Yo, Naruto. Can I come in for a moment?"

I pop the door open further and step back. He moves past me and just stands there as if observing some great work. "What's up, Kakashi sensei?"

"Ma, I'm out delivering news to my team. Hokage's orders."

I stare at him, slightly puzzled. "News? Couldn't she have told us while we were in the office?"

"The letter just came in. There is going to be another Kage Summit, and you are required to join."

His words sink in slowly, and when they do, I stare at him in wide eyed shock. "Eh?! What are they doing that for? Wasn't the one disaster enough for them?"

"Ah, yes. Well, that's why their doing another. They want an official meeting that doesn't end in violence, and the topic of the discussion is the new Allied Nations. Tsunade Sama mentioned it in our meeting, but she wasn't expecting you to have to join." Kakashi sensei's words come to me in broken pieces as I bang my head against the wooden wall.

"Ma, Naruto, that's not very safe." He shrugs his shoulders when he takes note I'm probably not listening to him and instead holds out a sheet of paper. "This is a document outlining your mission, and you're leaving in three days. Bye now." He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

I stare down at the offending paper. I can't come up with a single reason to justify them doing this to me. I just got back from a war, and then an all-out battle with Sasuke, and now this.

I groan and rub my forehead where it had been repeatedly slammed against the wall. This is worse than not knowing what to do about Sasuke.

The document tells me the same thing Kakashi sensei did. Big meeting blah, blah. Tomorrow, don't be late. Whatever.

With a groan I fall into my futon and will myself to sleep. Nothing else good can happen tonight.

Venturing out this morning to buy new supplies isn't turning out to be the best idea. I can't get my brain to focus on anything and I've done more pointless wandering than anything else.

"Naruto!" I glance up from my trance to see a smiling black haired boy walking towards me. It always surprised me when I first saw Sai. The similarities between him and Sasuke aren't as strong to me now that I've seen them side by side.

"Hey, Sai. What are you doing?" I stop walking when I reach him.

"I came out to buy supplies. And you?"

"Same thing. I have to go to the Hokage Summit."

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei told me earlier after he spoke to Sasuke."

I snap my head to look up at Sai. "Sasuke's going? He's going to the meeting too?"

"I would imagine that Sasuke is one of the main topics for the Summit."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I guess so. I just didn't think that they would have us both there."

"I read in a book that when someone receives too much information at once, they're minds might try to push away from the things bothering them. And with how small your mind is in the first place, there must be a lot you're not acknowledging."

"I guess that could be true –," I catch onto the last thing he said and feel the heat rush to my face, "hey!"

Sai gives me a small smile. "Sorry, Naruto. It's a habit to insult you." I shake my head and throw him another glare before we walk into the supplies shop.

The shop holds all sorts of supplies. Traditional weapons such as kunai and shuriken, as well as specialized items. Sai gets his chakra infused ink and scrolls here.

Sai and I head towards the same isle. While he goes to one side to look for his stuff, I find the cheapest simple weapons I can.

"Is that all your buying?" Sai stands beside me and looks at my few supplies.

"Eh, doesn't seem like much more is needed, ya know."

Sai pulls a list from his pocket and begins looking it over. "I still need several more things."

He proceeds to grab numerous amounts of weapons in bulk amounts. I raise an incredulous eyebrow but keep my mouth shut.

"Have you spoken to Sasuke yet?" The question catches me off guard and I run into a display case. I cough in embarrassment and begin righting the merchandise.

"No. After our battle, we just came back and kind of ignored each other." That was a month ago. Since then I've thought of hundreds of ways to approach him, but I always turn each one down. If I was willing to admit to it, I would say that I'm afraid to find out where Sasuke and I stand right now.

_If_ I was willing to admit it.

It's just, what do you say to someone that you spent a large amount of time chasing after, then having to battle them to what you believe is going to be both of your deaths, and then said person just… Agrees to come home at the end of it all?

You say nothing, that's what. You let bygones be bygones, keep your mouth shut, and move the hell on.

"Do you think you'll be okay living with him?"

I shrug my shoulders and brush off my previous thoughts. "Haven't really thought about it, ya know." We're now moving back towards the front of the store, and a book bag catches my eye. I rush over to it like someone is going to steal it from me.

It's a black and orange beauty with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of the middle pocket. Ever since I learned the swirly pattern was my clans crest, I've become even fonder of it.

I pull the bag off its hook and take it to the register with me. The price of the bag doesn't even bother me; I would spend more money than I care to admit on that symbol.

I guess I kind of understand now why Sasuke is so pleased to parade around with the Uchiha crest stuck to him.

"I'll see ya later, Sai," I mumble as we step out of the shop and go different directions. Anbu were stationed around the main gates after Pain destroyed everything, and I guess they decided to keep with it. I was interested in helping the reconstruction get underway, so I was placed in the center of town. Now though, there's enough rebuilt that they're working at a slower pace, and Tsunade Baa-chan started assigning me to missions. That was before I was shipped off to be hidden from the war.

Several people stop and bow to me as I pass them. I laugh nervously and quicken my pace. Having people actually like me and acknowledge me is still a bit foreign – okay, a lot foreign. And very uncomfortable. It's not the same as my friends who came to like me over time because of my sparkling personality – no, the villagers like me because I made a name for myself.

I do love them all, and I'm proud and happy to be admired, but years of being an outcast has caused me to create a barrier against respect and affection.

Ah, and that reminds me of Hinata. It seems sometime during the war she came to some sort of conclusion that she's going to be with me. I've been avoiding that conversation since I got back in the village. She's a sweet girl, but when I think about her, it's more of an affection you would feel towards a cute girl that's just… There.

My goal was always to be with Sakura, but even that is slowly dying down. She's more like an extremely violent sister these days. Relationships seem like more of a hassle right now than they're worth.

Except for one relationship that I'm desperate to establish again. That bond I wish to strengthen.

Too bad I have no idea how to go about that. It's not like a can just walk up to him and strike up a conversation. He'd just glare until I went away – far away. I need to do something before we move in together, though. I wasn't joking when I told Tsunade Baa-chan that we'd tear the place apart. As calmly as I can think about Sasuke, actually being around him is another matter. It always ends up in an argument – not that I really mind. At least he speaks to me at that point.

Well, that settles it. I will find out where Sasuke is currently staying and try to talk to him about this. I mean, how hard can it be to find him in the village?

Finding Sasuke is stupidly hard. He has to be here somewhere! I know he hasn't left the village yet for the summit, because that won't happen for a few days. So where did that bastard go?

I went to every apartment building I could think of, I asked Kiba and Shikamaru if they've seen him around (a got a "I'd avoid him, not look for him", and "stop bothering me", respectively) and now I'm thinking my last two options are Kakashi sensei or Tsunade Baa-chan.

Kakashi sensei will probably be just as hard to find as Sasuke… So Granny it is! I race off for the Hokage Monument to get my information as soon as possible. I hate waiting around, ya know.

"Watch it!" Someone hollers at me as I push past them. I turn around while still running and give a sheepish wave. "Sorry!" I repeat this scenario several times as I make my way to the Hokage's office. I skid to a halt in front of the door.

The Anbu standing guard gives me a weary look. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"To talk to Tsunade Baa-chan, obviously." Eh, maybe being rude to this guy isn't a good way to go 'bout this. Too bad.

"She's busy."

"I'll wait."

"It's gonna take a while."

"I have all day." We glare at each other for what seems like ages. Just when I think he's gonna break, the door opens and Shizune walks out.

"Naruto," She seems surprised that I'm here and glances from me to the guard. "What do you need?"

"To talk to Granny."

She seems to think it over before nodding her approval. "Really quick though, Naruto. She has a lot of work to do."

I nod and give a quick "yeah" before pushing through the door. Tsunade Baa-chan looks up from her mountain of paperwork and glares at me.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Where's Sasuke holed up at right now?" This gets me a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk to him! You're making us live together, and we can't just get thrown into that, ya know! We need to talk it over first."

"How do I know you're not going to start some trouble and make matters worse?" I scoff at that. No reason to tell her that I will undoubtedly get into some sort of trouble – it probably wouldn't help my case.

"Come on, Granny. You can trust me." I give her a wide grin and try to look cute and innocent. The continuous narrowing of her eyes tells me I'm not pulling it off.

Eventually she sighs and rubs a hand across her temple. "Sasuke is busy right now. He has to sign contracts concerning this summit he's being ordered to go to. Since you're going as well, I'll have it arranged for you to be housed with him while there."

"We're gonna be there that long?" Eh, I thought one day was going to be bad enough.

"These are difficult topics we are approaching, Naruto. It is going to take some days of delegation to even come to a reasonable topic, let alone a solution." She sighs again and leans back in her chair. "This is all going to be annoying, but we have no choice. Go home and get prepared for the trip tomorrow, Naruto. Stop worrying over Sasuke for now." She waves her hand at me to leave.

I roll my eyes and decide it's best to not argue with her right now. "Alright, Tsunade Baa-chan. I'll follow orders today." I laugh and wave goodbye before walking out the door.

At home I pack a bag of what I think will be essential – namely, a lot of cup ramen for a quick meal and extra sets of weapons. I'm not really sure what making a formal apology consists of, but I pack some nice clothing in case I'm asked to look decent. People seem to have a problem with my orange and black outfit. They're idiots – my fashion sense is perfect. Now, Bushy Brows sensei and his green monstrosity is another matter.

I bet Kakashi sensei will be a part of this mission; he was a key figure in the war and our team leader growing up. From what I've noticed, Sasuke is still really annoyed with him, so I can just imagine how that's going to go.

I bet Shikamaru is going to be there. I heard from Kiba that Tsunade Baa-chan has been roping him into important matters lately – grooming him to take his father's place as the villages lead strategist. I asked him about it a week ago when I was finally able to get around to visiting people, and all he said was "it's a pain in the ass".

This, really, sums up the majority of things right now.

I groan and fall back on my futon. No sense in worrying about all this right now; the morning will come soon enough. I stretch out and then curl back up to hug a pillow. Hopefully I'll sleep well tonight with no annoying nightmares.

One can only hope.

Waking up to a beautiful, clear blue sky should signify a good day. It should mean everything will go smoothly. That's what runs through my mind as I open my eyes and have to blink the bright light out.

With the morning comes extreme grogginess and a need to just stay in bed. Why do missions always have to start in the morning? It's the worst part of the day. Well, instead of laying here bitching, I might as well get going.

I start to take that thought back. My mission bag busts when I sling it over my shoulders and everything comes spilling out. I growl irritably at everything on the floor. I have to switch to an older, less comfortable bag now. I close my eyes and tilt my head to the ceiling. Let's just go.

On the way to the Hokage Tower, I run by a familiar stop. There's one person I want to visit before I take off.

"Hey, Sakura chan, are you home?" I call out as I knock on the door. I peer up at her balcony door when nobody answers. Jeez, I thought she said she wanted to spend some time at home.

"Whatcha doin', Naruto? Stalkin' Sakura chan some more?"

"For your information, I came to tell her goodbye before I leave for a mission. Besides, Sakura chan told me she would be home." I stare at the door quizzically. "I don't understand why she's not home."

"Maybe she's hiding from you." He laughs as I try to articulate my anger and just brushes me off. "Anyways, I heard there was finally a meeting concerning what to do with Sasuke. Took long enough; you guys have been back in the village for about a month now. What's the verdict?"

The ground holds a new interest for me. Avoiding Kiba's question seems like a good idea, but he's just going to pester me until I say something. I'm just not sure if I really want people to know I have to live with Sasuke. If I say it out loud, it will be official; true.

Eh, might as well get this over with. "Yeah, he has to apologize to everybody. And I have to live with him."

Kiba stops walking and just stares at me. I let out a loud sigh and stare at the sky. "I know, but its Tsunade Baa-chan's orders."

And then Kiba responds in a way I didn't expect. He starts busting up laughing – literally holding his sides as if his organs might start spilling out. At first I'm shocked that he would find this humorous, and then I'm angry that he finds it funny.

"Yeah, yeah, Kiba. Laugh it up." And he does. It takes him about another two minutes before he can finally catch his breath.

"Oh man, do I feel for you." He claps me on the back. "That's just too good, Naruto." He chuckles some more and shakes his head. "You guys are gonna kill each other."

I scoff and shake my head. "You think I don't know that? I told Tsunade Baa-chan that too, and she pretty much said deal with it."

"Tough luck, man." By now we're at the front doors of the Hokage tower. It's large and intimidating and I _really_ don't want to go in there.

"Don't be surprised if I pop into your house once in a while." I state off-handedly while gazing at the doors.

"You're the one who claims Sasuke is your best friend. Shouldn't you be pleased to live with him?"

"Would you want to live with Shino even though he's on your team? Besides, just because I call him my best friend doesn't mean we get along very well. We understand each other through our fist." I throw a punch forwards as if to prove my point, but it just gains me a snort from Kiba.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." The meeting room isn't far from the main doors, and there's already a group of anbu gathering. Nobody looks too thrilled to be here, and I'm beginning to debate whether I should hightail it back through the door.

"Hey, Naruto, surprised you came so soon." A boy with spiky hair pulled into a ponytail is walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. I swear the bored expression plastered to his face is the only one he can make.

"Hey, Shikamaru. I figured Tsunade Baa-chan would kill me if I came late."

"Kurenai sensei came and told us just a moment ago. Shikamaru said it was a bother, but I think it's an honor for him to be invited." Choji walks up to stand beside Shikamaru, the ever present bag of chips in his hand.

I grin at the two best friends, forgetting about my intentions of bailing. "We all know Shikamaru is going to be made someone important. He's a genius; probably knows everything."

Choji nods in agreement, but Shikamaru gives no acknowledgement that I spoke.

Well, we need to be in the meeting now. See you when I get back, Choji." Choji and Shikamaru nod at each other before the latter steps into the room.

I give Kiba one last pout. "I'll see you guys later."

Kiba nods at me. "Later, man."

When I enter the room the first thing I notice is Sasuke leaning against the wall with an annoyed expression on his face. Shikamaru is standing opposite of him with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets, and Yamato taichou is talking to another anbu.

I figure I'll have the most luck talking to Yamato taichou, so I head over to him. He gives me a smile when he notices me. "Hey, I heard you got the honor of coming on this mission with us."

I grin and fold my arms behind my head. "You know they can't resist having me around whenever possible." Taking another glance around I ask, "where's Kakashi sensei?"

Yamato taichou gives a particularly dirty look to the doors. "Late as always."

I raise an eyebrow. "Even for this? Isn't this kind of important?"

Yamato taichou scoffs. "Kakashi sempai doesn't care, I think. He's been even later for things since we got back from the war." At this, Yamato taichou's eyes soften and he gives a small sigh. "It's not too much of a problem, though. We don't have to leave till eight a.m. Hokage Sama just gave us some leeway."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's not a big deal, then." Really, no one has the heart to blame Kakashi sensei for his increased tardiness. Hell, I think everyone's just happy he didn't go off the deep end, what with his allegedly dead best friend coming back to bite us all in the ass. Being a bit later than usual is tolerable.

Still, standing around doing nothing for who knows how long doesn't sound very appealing. Involuntarily, my gaze settles on Sasuke again. Might as well get that much needed conversation started.

"Hey," my voice sounds stronger than I feel moving towards him. He doesn't glance up from his self-imposed silence to give me any sort of acknowledgement. I narrow my eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath and trying again. "How are you?" By now I'm standing off to the side of him, trying to gauge that empty expression.

"Hn," is the only response I get. I bite my lip and resist the urge to yell.

"Does that mean good? Bad?" I cock my head to the side and wait for some sort of reaction. Anything, really.

Seeing that I'm not getting anything, my irritation starts to bubble forth. I tried the nice, calm, and friendly approach. But no, he has to be… Has to be a…

"Teme, answer me!" There. I said it. The one word I was going to try so hard to say. Oh well, I guess. Old habits die hard.

Sasuke turns irritated eyes to me. "What do you want, dobe?"

My anger reaches the top. "Don't call me that! And I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk." He averts his gaze again and studiously ignores me. My shoulders shake with the effort of not punching him, and just when I feel my control waiver, I hear a "popping noise behind me and then a hand on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder to see who the gloved hand belong to. Kakashi sensei nods at me. "Yo, Naruto. Nice to have you on board. Don't cause any trouble, okay?" He gives me that one eyed wink-smile and moves to stand in front of everyone. Well, he's only about an hour late. That's still pretty good.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan. We reach the halfway point by the time we stop for the night. That's it. I'm team leader, and Yamato is second in command. This is normally a three day trip, but we're going to move fast. The Hokage will be in the center of the party. Okay?"

I give a loud "yes, sir", while Sasuke ignores him and Shikamaru nods his head. We immediately set out for the trip at full throttle.

Running would be easier if my mind wasn't on _him_. So much for striking up that conversation. I should have known getting Sasuke to talk would take more effort than that.

He stays ahead of the group, almost at Kakashi's position. Talking to that annoying guy isn't possible right now, so I just focus on keeping up with everyone. It's proving to be surprisingly difficult. My mind is elsewhere, and multi-tasking was never one of my strong suits.

"Yamato taichou," I blurt out as I get closer to him, "what exactly is going to happen when we get to the other villages?"

"We will be meeting with the Kage, and depending on how spiteful they feel like being, we could be here for quite a while."

"They're not going to try attacking us, are they?" I glance up from the tree branches I've been concentrating on running across to look at Sasuke well ahead of us. "Are they going to attack him?"

"I really don't know. It just depends on how much control the Kage's have over their people."

"I'm worried about taking him to this meeting."

Yamato taichou nods his head. "I know how you feel. We have no choice, though. He must go through this. This is the price he has to pay, and it's a relatively cheap one, considering."

"I know that. I just don't like putting him in danger."

"He put himself in danger." Yamato taichou looks at me sharply. "Sasuke understands this, Naruto. Let him fight his own battles, alright? Don't speak up for his sake during these meetings like you've been doing in Konoha against the elders and council."

I glare at him, but don't say anything. Really, what's the point? I've lost it when it comes to Sasuke, and even now I can't promise them I won't say anything. I've been doing nothing but proclaiming his innocence since we got back in the village. I just got done with a life or death battle against said guy and I still believe that.

Okay, so Sasuke could kill me and I would come back as a ghost saying he's innocent. Whatever. He's honestly trying to reform now. I know he is. I have to believe in him.

The run to the halfway point is uneventful, and we get there thirty minutes sooner than Kakashi sensei expected.

Yamato taichou creates a small house to bunk down in for the night. As soon as he completes his jutsu I begin settling down. Exhaustion hits me at once, and I'm out before I know it.


	2. 02 - In Which Naruto Attends Delegations

**Authors Note : There was really too many characters for this chapter, so I finished it as soon as possible to avoid all the boring detail that should go into describing the scenes. Sorry that it seems kind of rushed.**

**Disclaimer : No, I don't own Naruto.**

**02 - In Which Naruto Attends Delegations**

"Is there a reason you want to get there so quick?" I yell up at Kakashi sensei, barely managing to avoid tripping over a branch I didn't notice. He made us take off the moment we woke up this morning. I haven't even had breakfast.

"Yeah. Kamagi is known for its sandstorms being pretty bad this time of year. I want to get through the desert before they can hit too hard and we get lost."

"Why are they holding the Summit in such an unknown and far off village?"

"For the exact reasons you just mentioned. The Land of Ash isn't a shinobi country, and the village Kamagi is open to meetings such as ours."

"Fine, but did we have to go without food?"

"Sorry, Naruto." I roll my eyes. He doesn't sound sorry at all. "I'll treat you to some Kamagi delicacies when we get there, okay?" Now he's trying to sweet talk me. I couldn't care less about delicacies. Just let me stop long enough to boil some water and make instant ramen.

"Sure, Kakashi sensei," I say instead. See, I am growing up. I could have run my mouth just now.

Thanks to all Kakashi sensei's pushing as further and faster, we arrive in Kamagi by dusk. The moment I step through the gates my eyes are searching for a ramen stand.

"We need to head to the inn, Naruto. Then we can get food."

I groan childishly but nod my head in defeat. "Fine."

Tsunade Baa-chan shakes her head at me before turning to Kakashi sensei. "I'm heading to the meeting house now, and I'll come to the inn later." With that, she disappears. Isn't she supposed to be guarded?

"We'll order off the inn's menu." Yamato taichou speaks up. My features brighten. "Like the first mission we went on with you and Sai? Where you were trying to make us like you more than Kakashi sensei?" Yamato taichou chuckles nervously at the raised eyebrow Kakashi sensei sends his way.

"I was just trying to make a good impression, and get them to be nice. Naruto wouldn't stop fighting with Sai."

"Yeah, well," I say grudgingly, "the guy was still an asshole at the time. He'd just got done picking a fight with Shikamaru and me! Not to mention the insults." I mutter the last part under my breath. Sai was a real bastard back then. Thank God some sense got beat into him – compliments of yours truly.

"You're just too sensitive about things, Naruto." Is Yamato taichou trying to get back at me for the jab about liking him more? It's working; I gawk at Yamato taichou.

"Getting offended by someone repeatedly telling you that you have a small dick is not too sensitive!" I manage to growl out, "it's grounds for a fight!"

"Ma, Naruto, how does Sai have any knowledge about that?" My glare turns to Kakashi sensei. What is this, embarrass Naruto time?

I blush furiously. "We were in the baths together, ya know."

"Mm," Yamato taichou hums thoughtfully, "wasn't he insulting your size prior to that?"

I hear Shikamaru mutter "how troublesome" under his breath before I stutter out some sort of excuse. "He's just an asshole, alright?" I practically scream. "How the hell am I supposed to know why Sai does the things he does? He gets half his crazy ideas from self helps books, ya know?"

"I think this is a sore subject for you, Naruto." Kakashi sensei's visible eye glints at me. "Could there be some merit to his words?"

I glare daggers at the silver haired jerk. "I know where you're sleeping tonight, Kakashi sensei." He seems unfazed and gives me a wink.

"Ma, Naruto, no need to get violent."

"There's always need to get violent around you guys." I mutter under my breath. Our little conversation lasted us all the way to the inn.

"Alright, there are two rooms. Yamato and I in one, and you three in the other. The Hokage will be staying in her own room. Come to the dining hall in about an hour and we'll discuss how things should go."

We get everything set up for the night in relative peace – I might have cussed Sasuke out for being a stoic bastard a few times; can't recall – and then headed down to the dining hall. The moment we all get seated, Kakashi sensei starts filling us in.

"Tomorrow, we have the first meeting. It will probably take all day, so be prepared to listen." I get a pointed look for reasons I can't fathom."

I slurp down some noodles and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "How soon do you think we'll get out of here?"

"Maybe within the week."

I grumble about stupid politics under my breath. I glance over to Sasuke to see how he's taking everything in, but he's not even paying attention. He's sitting at the end of the table away from the rest of us, eating as slow and calm as can be.

It's annoying.

"Teme, you know what you're going to say yet?" I tease. "You've never apologized before in your life, sure you know what you're doing?"

Sasuke scoffs under his breath, but otherwise ignores me. I frown, not liking the quiet attitude. I'd prefer it if he gave me some insulting remark in return.

"Alright, well, let's get turned in for the night." Kakashi sensei speaks up after a little while.

Standing up, I yawn and stretch. No qualms from me in going to bed.

I set my futon up in the middle of the floor. It's necessary that I have plenty of sprawl room.

Glancing up from my perch on the floor, I see Shikamaru lying beside the wall, with Sasuke against the other. I roll my eyes but keep my mouth shut. I know Shikamaru isn't comfortable around Sasuke, mainly because of all the shit that's happened – and because he's the one who talked Sakura into wanting Sasuke dead – which almost got both of us killed.

Yeah, I'm a little annoyed with him too. But oh well. That will work itself out sometime in the future. For now, I just want to worry about what I might dream tonight.

I bolt up from my dream, gasping for breath. My clothes stick to my body from sweat and I feel disgusting. "Ugh," I grumble as I peel the disgusting top from my body. So not what I want to wake up in.

I get up and head for the bathroom, stretching my sore muscles on the way. Damn that Kakashi, pushing us to get here in record time…

My thoughts trail off as I push open the bathroom door to be greeted by a face full of steam, and an eye full of Sasuke.

Naturally, my gaze wants to trail the body standing – quite naked – in front of me. I can't even seem to realize it's Sasuke, until the bastard has to open his mouth.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Uh," my mind can't wrap around the sight before me, let alone come up with a reply.

I mean, there's Sasuke. Naked. And wet. And dammit, how did he get more muscle than me? And why does he have to be broader than me? My body seems feminine in comparison. And wow, who knew he was gifted down there…

It's the last thought that causes my face to reach an unhealthy shade of red and I slam the door shut and lean against it, as if I could lock all my previous thoughts in there with the person who caused them. How long had a stood there like an idiot, just staring?

I feel Sasuke's presence – oh yeah, now I can tell he's there, I mentally berate myself – coming to the door, so I quickly scamper to the middle of the room.

Thankfully he comes out fully dressed. If he was anywhere near naked, I might have flipped my shit. Ever since Sai got put on our team, I've been extremely touchy about being naked around other guys, and vice versa. Damn bastard ruined any semblance of comfort I had around the same sex.

Sasuke completely ignores me as he moves about the room, the same way he has ever since we came back from the war and the aftermath. I think I would rather be treated with contempt or anger, rather than this silent treatment.

"Are you worried about today?" I tilt my head to the side and watch him.

"No." He doesn't look up at me. Hell, for all I know he could be scolding his futon for not folding correctly.

"But it's the Kage's. It's Gaara, ya know. He can be scary." Of course, I haven't thought of Gaara as scary for a long time, but others do.

"I am not going to fight them, dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme!" I growl in the back of my throat. He completely ignores me and glides out of the room.

Ugh, is talking to that guy ever going to be possible?

I follow him out of the room. My intentions are to annoy him until he snaps, but before I can ever say anything to him, a hand clamps over my mouth and pulls me backwards. My cries are muffled and I kick out reflexively, though there's nothing in front of me to hit. I watch Sasuke continue to walk down the hall, leaving my view.

"Naruto, you're staying with me this morning." Ah, so the hand is attached to Yamato taichou. That doesn't do much to relax me.

"Why do I have to hang out with you?" I spit out once his hand is removed.

His face slowly creeps into my view and he has his scary face on. I cringe and step backwards. "Do you not like my company, Naruto?"

"You're company is fine," I mumble. "I just want to do something outside this hotel."

"Let's get breakfast first, okay?"

I snap my head up and give a quick nod. "Yes!"

Yamato taichou smiles and leads us down the hall. "Hopefully today won't take too long. We're just consulting one problem today."

Huh? I stare at Yamato taichou's back until his words snap into place. "Oh, you mean Sasuke." I wave it off. "I'm not worried about it too much. Especially with Gaara being there for backup."

Yamato taichou raises an eyebrow at me. "You have a good relationship with him, don't you?"

I give him a closed eye nod. "Yep! I heard about the speech he made to the Allied Forces! I could kiss him for being so awesome, ya know!" I chuckle nervously at the strange looks I'm now receiving from people who pass. "Not literally, ya know." Can't a person use a figure of speech around here?

Yamato taichou shakes his head. "Just order something to eat, Naruto."

I call over a waiter and quickly order some ramen. Yamato taichou follows suit, and it's about this time that I notice Shikamaru is missing too.

Before I can ask, Yamato taichou speaks up. "Shikamaru left earlier. I think he was going to see a girl."

I snicker and shake my head. "So, he finally got with Temari, huh? About time. They've been ogling each other since our Chuunin exams."

"Well, now is the perfect time for inter-village relationships."

"Why?"

"Because of the alliance. People are free now to see others from what used to be opposing villages. Relationships will strengthen that bond."

I think about it for a moment. I guess he's right. I shrug my shoulders. "I suppose."

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend from another village." Gah! Does he have to keep teasing me?  
"I'm not interested in any relationships right now," I huff.

"Why not?" Yamato taichou sounds seriously surprised.

I shrug my shoulders and look down. "Just doesn't feel like a good time."

"I heard the Hyuuga heiress confessed her love to you, and stood by your side through the war. Aren't you going to pursue that?"

"Eh," I rub the back of my neck, "I'm not really into her like that. I don't wanna lead her on by going on a date or two."

"Still in love with Sakura?"

I shake my head no. "Not romantically. She's like a sister."

"Naruto, you're a sixteen year old boy. You have to be interested in somebody."

"I haven't really had the time lately to devote to any attractions. Besides, girls are a hassle."

Yamato taichou raises an eyebrow. "You spend a lot of time on Sasuke."

"Yeah, I guess I do."" I smile brightly. "And I finally got him back in the village."

"Are you interested in him?"

I blink in confusion a few times. How did we go from girls to Sasuke? Unless… "Whoa!" I jump up, flailing my arms frantically in front of me. "My door does not swing that way!" I let out a sigh and drop my arms back to my sides. Yamato taichou chuckles and I send him a weak glare.

"Whatever you say, Naruto."

My glare intensifies. "I do say."

He nods but that shit eating grin is still plastered to his face. I don't say anything else about it. This conversation can just be dropped. I've had plenty of teasing from Sai on the subject. Any time Sasuke gets brought up in a topic about relationships, I get some sort of remark from the sarcastic bastard about "when I'm gonna start dating him".

I could kill Sai and live with a clean conscious.

Yamato and Sai get along pretty well, probably due to being the newcomers to team 7; they had to band together to deal with the rest of us. I think they make jokes behind our backs – my sexual orientation probably being a hot topic.

Bastards. I've made it perfectly clear I don't think of any guy that way, most definitely on the top of that list is Sasuke. It's really not my fault I'm not interested in any girls. The chicks in Konoha just aren't that interesting.

"The meeting will start in a few hours, so make sure you're ready." Yamato taichou still has a smile plastered on his face, but I know he's being serious now.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Everyone keeps going on about this meeting, but it's just a bunch of power houses having a friendly conversation, right?

Yeah, right, Naruto.

The Kamagi town hall is huge. I could get lost in here fast. "Yamato taichou, where are we going?" I peer around a corner and see nothing but more doors.

"There's a meeting room in the center of this building." Yamato ruffles my hair. "Don't worry. I won't get us lost."

I laugh and shake him off. "Stop it. You're startin' to be creepy like Kakashi sensei."

"Would you rather me be my kind of creepy?" the playful threat makes me cringe.

"No! That's okay." Yamato chuckles and knocks on a door. "Here's the room." He opens the door to me and I slip past him.

The large, dark mahogany room is packed with at least three shinobi to each village. They are all sitting around tables; one to each village. I can't tell if I recognize anyone due to the shadows casted all around the room. I don't see Gaara in here yet, who was my first choice for visiting with. Instead, I head over to Tsunade and Kakashi.

Upon nearing the table, I ask about Sasuke's whereabouts.

Tsunade scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Of course that's the first thing out of your mouth. Be a little more attentive and you'll find him."

I glare at her but feel for Sasuke nonetheless. A jolt runs through me as I feel his chakra wash over me. A quick glance over my shoulder gives me my answer. He's leaning against the wall, out of the way of everyone else. It gives the impression he's trying to blend in, but I know Sasuke isn't one to hide. I turn inquisitive eyes to Tsunade for answers.

"I told him to stay out of the way," she speaks up. "He made a mess of the last meeting and the Raikage hates him." Said man is glaring in Sasuke's general direction. Well, might as well divert the attention. I grin and wave at him.

"Hey Raikage, where's Octo-Pops?" I lean over the table to speak to him, much to the glares of his companions.

"He wanted to stay home and vacation- again."

Laughter rings out my throat. "I'd like to visit sometime."

The Raikage stares me down before nodding his head. "I think he would like that."

I grin and nod my head, but before I can say anything else, the door opens and a familiar chakra sweeps over me. I snap my head quickly in the direction, but my body follows even faster. "Gaara! I was wondering when you would get here."

"Yeah, I didn't want to arrive too soon and witness the death glares everyone is sharing." I laugh nervously and glance over my shoulder before turning back to him.

"I think they're gonna get into it before the meetings over." I speak low, but a scoff from Temari coming from Gaara's right tells me not low enough.

"They definitely will. Can't agree for anything. Right, Shikamaru?"

"It's a bother." Shikamaru stretches his hands behind his head and nods at me, and then proceeds to our table.

"So," I give a lecherous grin to Temari, "how far off till the wedding?"

"Jealous, Naruto?"

I scoff. "Not in the least. Shikamaru's not my type." That gets me a laugh. I want to continue talking to Gaara, but I'm interrupted by a man clearing his throat. All eyes turn to him and he bows. "I am Noburu. I will be acting as the neutral party to this Summit. Please, all sit and begin your delegations."

"I will speak first," the Raikage says loudly and with authority. Jeez, does this guy have to act like he owns the place?

"Of course he will", Tsunade says under her breath. She folds her hands in front of her and seems to be preparing for speech.

"We all agree it is in our best interest to continue the Allied Nations, correct?" Murmurs of agreement circle around the room with no protests. "We need something to signify this union, other than contracts that are worth as much as the paper their written on. We also have the matter of Uchiha Sasuke to attend to. I suggest killing two birds with one stone, and have him go on a mission to collect the Chakra Orbs and bring them to a sacred ground."

I look to Tsunade to see how she's taking this in. What Orbs? Why does he want to send Sasuke after them? Tsunade has already given Sasuke his punishment orders. Who the hell does the Raikage think he is bringing this up? Before I can speak my mind, Tsunade beats me to it.

"You want Sasuke to go after the Orbs as punishment? It's unnecessary; I've already given the verdict of Sasuke's punishment."

The Raikage slams his fist on the table. "No! You only punish him for your village. He needs a punishment to contend with all the Shinobi Nations."

"He's already said his apologies, Raikage. I sent him out to do that earlier today. And I'm making him live with Naruto, for God's sake. You want to send him on a near suicide mission."

"If he's the shinobi he acts like he is, he'll survive."

"I am all for some sort of retribution for Sasuke," the Mizukage speaks up, "but isn't going after the Orbs a bit excessive?"

"I'm sorry, but what are the Orbs?" Some Stone shinobi voices the same question I have. I glare at the Raikage. "I second the need for that answer."

"The Orbs," Tsunade begins while leaning back tiredly in her chair, "are ancient orbs of chakra. One for each village. They are said to be the origins of the chakra natures. They are hidden in dangerous, remote areas of each Shinobi Nation. Their whereabouts aren't even known, since no one has even been able to find them and all original documents have long since been destroyed."

"Why can't anyone find them," I ask in confusion.

The Mizukage scoffs lightly. "People have found them before; they just don't survive after they get their hands on them."

"You can't make him do a mission like that!" I speak angrily at the Raikage. "It's not your place to assign a mission that will probably get him killed."

"He will pay for the things he's done!" The Raikage shouts with another slam of his fist.

The Tsuchikage elevates himself. "The boy is right, Raikage. A suicide mission is not an appropriate way to start off the Allied Nations. That boy was a key factor in us winning the war."

"I'll do it." Every eye in the room turns to land on the figure in the back. Sasuke doesn't have any emotion etched on his face, and he looks utterly bored.

"Sasuke," Tsunade starts, "do you understand anything we've just said about these Orbs?"

"It won't be a problem." I roll my eyes and withhold scoffing. Such a showoff.

"He can't go alone." A young, deep voice speaks up. I look over to Gaara. "No offense, Sasuke, but I don't trust you again. I will not send you into the Shinobi world again without a guard." I sigh and send a pleading look to Gaara. He shakes his head at me in apology, but I'm not paying attention. An idea just struck me.

"I'll go with him." I say it clear enough that no one can doubt what I said. I hear the Raikage give a raucous agreement, Tsunade and Kakashi both give a no, and the rest of the crowd murmurs back and forth.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to agree to this?" Kakashi is behind me with his hand on my shoulder. I can see the true worry in his eye for me, and I try to give him the reassuring smile I can.

"It's me, Kakashi sensei. I'll be fine."

"Do we all agree then, Sasuke and Naruto will retrieve the Orbs?"

And the vote, although a bit reluctant from Konoha Shinobi, is unanimous.


End file.
